My Own Chipwrecked Alvittany scenes
by Awesomo3000
Summary: I thought there was hardly any romance between Alvin and Brittany in Chipwrecked, so I decided to write my own Alvittany scenes that SHOULD'VE been in the movie. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here! I just saw Chipwrecked (finally) and I absolutely LOVED it! It was so awesome, cute and romantic! The only thing I hated about it was the tiny amount of Alvittany romance scenes. And they're my favourite chipmunk couple! Then I saw that everyone was writing these, so I thought I might as well give it a go. Hope you like them! Read and review!  
>WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! Don't read if you HAVEN'T seen the movie yet!<strong>

_Waking up scene_

"Alvin! ALVIN!" Brittany cried, shaking her male counterpart as he slept. Finally Alvin woke up with a startled jump.

"Huh? What?" he muttered sleepily, as he looked up at Brittany.

"Simon and Theodore are gone!" she said, looking worried. Alvin's eyelids became heavy as he turned over in his leaf sleeping bag.

"They probably went… to get some stuff… for the shelter." he yawned in reply, wanting to get back to sleep.

"Still, it's not like them to wonder off like that!" Brittany said, "Could you please go look for them?" Alvin finally sat up in his sleeping bag and glared at her sleepily.

"Oh, why can't you?" he asked, sounding irritated. Brittany's worried face melted into an offended frown.

"Uh, I have a situation of my own to deal with, Alvin!" she responded crossly. Alvin's face then softened as he remembered the events that had happened yesterday.

"Oh, right." he said gently, "How's Eleanor's ankle?" Brittany just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What? She's fine! I'm talking about _me!"_ she replied, as Alvin stared at her in disbelief, "It's been two days since my last bath and I am a mess! I mean, I can't get rescued looking like this!" She pointed to her now messy hair which sprung up in some sections.

"Oi." Alvin muttered to himself, as Brittany continued complaining.

"And not only that! My clothes are filthy!" she cried, gesturing to her dirty holiday outfit, "This stupid island is turning me into a train wreck!" Finally, Alvin couldn't take it anymore.

"Brittany, just sort it out yourself!" he said, quite annoyed, "Just take your old clothes off, and make a dress or a bikini out of leaves or flowers, or… whatever, I'm not stopping you!" Brittany looked at him in surprise as he began to walk away into the jungle.

"And then find a pool or something to wash your hair in!" Alvin continued as he walked away from her through the wall of trees by where he had been sleeping.

"God, I love her, but she always has a way to get on my nerves!" the red clad chipmunk muttered to himself, as he wandered off through the trees and undergrowth to look for his brothers.

_Dancing in the Rain scene_

"I can't believe Jeanette's getting all the attention!" Brittany complained, as Theodore happily led Eleanor onto the muddy "dance floor" with the newly changed Simon, or "Simone" as he called himself, and Jeanette, "I mean, _I'm_ the pretty one! Jeanette's the smart one! You don't see me running around, trying to be all smart, do you?" Alvin nodded his head in agreement.

"I know! I'm the fun one, you're the pretty one!" he replied, before turning to watch Simone and Jeanette dance together.

"Do you know how slippery that dirt is? This is ridiculous!" he called to them, but he got no reply from them.

"Are you even listening to me?" he yelled irritably, before cupping his paws to his mouth, "SIIIIIIIIMOOON!" Brittany looked at her male counterpart in concern.

"Uh, Alvin?" she said, "You're starting to sound like Dave." Hearing this, both of Alvin's brown eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, looking up to the dark rainclouds.

"Uh, Alvin? Are you alright?" Brittany asked him.

"No, I'm not alright! I'm sounding like Dave!" Alvin cried, "I'm turning… responsible!" Brittany rolled her electric blue eyes at Alvin's melodramatic cries. Then her eyes widened slightly in realization as she remembered something.

"Hey, Alvin?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just call me the pretty one?" Brittany asked, a small smile creeping across her face. Alvin blushed under his brown fur.

"Uh, y-yeah. Cos it's true." he stuttered a reply, "Why?" Brittany smiled at him.

"Well, you know what they say." she responded, holding her hand out to him, "If you can't beat 'em… join 'em." She looked at Alvin with pleading eyes. The red clad chipmunk then smiled and took her hand.

"Sure." he replied, leading her onto the muddy dance floor. the two chipmunks then happily danced together, Alvin twirling Brittany around, throwing her into the air and gracefully catching her.

"So, you finally decided to join us, _oui?"_ Simone asked in his strong French accent. Alvin just ignored his changed brother and continued dancing with his female counterpart who smiled lovingly at him.

_Beach scene_

"What are you doing?" asked Brittany, walking alongside Alvin who was pulling a huge leaf filled with sticks and pieces of wood.

"Building a shelter." Alvin replied, irritation in his voice, "Since I'm not the fun one anymore, I figured I may as well be..." He shuddered as he managed to get the dreaded words out of his mouth.

"The responsible one."

"Eww, really?" Brittany asked. Alvin just shrugged in reply, and continued to pull the leaf filled with wood. Brittany shrugged too.

"Well, I guess since I'm not the pretty one anymore, maybe I should build a shelter too." he said. Alvin smiled at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, good luck with that." he muttered. Brittany stopped and glared at Alvin.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" she snapped aggressively. Alvin held up his paw in defence.

"Hey, I didn't say that, Britt." he replied, "I_ thought_ it, but I didn't _say_ it." With that, he continued walking, smiling to himself. Brittany placed her right paw on her hip, a grin planted on her face.

"So ya wanna play it this way?" she murmured to herself. Hearing her, Alvin turned around and chuckled.

"You are so competitive, Britt. I love that about you." he said, before walking on. Narrowing her eyes after him playfully, Brittany began picking up some sticks off the sand.

_Shelter scene_

Finally, Alvin stepped back and dusted his paws off, looking proudly at his rough shelter. It was made from thick bumpy sticks with a straw roof and a ladder leading down from a hole in the bottom.

"Okay, Britt, I'm all done." he called, "If you want, I can help you get started o…" He froze as he turned around and saw Brittany's finished shelter. It was a perfectly made cottage made from straw and thin sticks, standing on top of a balcony made of thick sticks, the wooden rails and the roof decorated with small pink flowers. Brittany was adding some final flowers to the entrance of the balcony.

"Whoooaa-ho-ho-hooo!" he cried in amazement, sliding down a branch and landing on the balcony, "This treehouse is awesome! Maybe you_ are_ kind of the smart one!" Brittany smiled at him.

"Thank you, Alvin." she replied, before looking at his poorly built shelter, "And yours is… well… you did your best." Alvin's proud smile drooped, as Brittany added the final flower to the balcony.

"Anyhoo, no reason we can be comfortable _and_ stylish while we wait for Dave to show up, right?" she asked. Alvin's face became sad at the mention of Dave's name.

"Um, Britt, I… think I know why Dave hasn't come." he said. Stopping what she was doing, Brittany turned around and looked at her male counterpart in surprise.

"You do? Why?" she asked.

"Cos… he's not even looking." Alvin replied. He didn't know that Theodore was right underneath the balcony, listening and his face looking shocked and worried.

"Alvin, why wouldn't he be looking for us?" Brittany asked, confusion in her voice.

"Because I drive him crazy." the red clad chipmunk replied, "You know the way Simon's been driving _me_ crazy? I mean, I've been doing that to Dave. For years." He sadly placed his paw on the balcony rail and looked down.

"No wonder he hates me." he sighed. Brittany looked at him sympathetically.

"Aw, don't… don't worry, Alvin." she said, gently placing her paw on his shoulder, "I'm sure Dave will come. I mean, certainly for Simon and Theodore." Alvin's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Brittany.

"So he doesn't care about me, just Simon and Theodore. Thanks." he muttered sarcastically, turning away from her. Brittany softly touched Alvin's cheek with her paw and turned his head towards her so he was looking into her eyes.

"Alvin, he will come. For all of us." she said, "Just because you drive him crazy doesn't mean he doesn't love you, Alvin. Heck, you nearly always drive me crazy, but I still love you." Alvin looked at her in surprise after she had said that.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes." Brittany responded, "Dave will come for us. He loves us, Alvin. We're his family. Don't forget that." With that, she planted a kiss on Alvin's cheek before turning around to finish off her shelter. Alvin's fingers gently touched and trickled down the spot on his cheek where Brittany had kissed him. He then smiled and turned around, looking off the balcony into the horizon. Maybe Dave would come for them. But still, he had his doubts.

_Volcano scene_

Simon, Alvin and Jeanette quickly ran out of the jungle and jumped onto the raft, as the sky above them became red and black with ashes from the volcano.

"Wait! Where's Dave?" cried Theodore from the top of the mast. The Chipmunks, Chipettes and Ian (still in his seagull suit) frantically looked at the wall of trees along the beach in concern.

"We can't leave without him!" Jeanette cried. With that, Ian jumped off the raft and began to run towards the jungle.

"Wait! Where are you going?" called Eleanor from the mast, "I thought you hated Dave now!" Ian stopped running and turned around the look at the six chipmunks on the raft.

"Yeah, I did." he replied, "But I've let go of my hate and anger now. No matter how much you and he ruined my life, he's still my friend, and I can't let him die." He then turned around and ran straight into the wall of trees. Alvin watched Ian run, and then he leapt off the deck onto the sand, running straight towards the trees after him.

"Alvin!" cried Brittany, running after him and grabbing his paw, "What are you doing?" Alvin looked at his female counterpart, his face firm.

"I'm going to save Dave." he replied, turning to go. But Brittany still held on tight.

"But the volcano's gonna erupt! You'll be killed!" she yelled over the noise of the thundering volcano, "And you don't know if Dave's still alive!"

"Brittany, alive or not, I need to find him!" Alvin said, "I don't care if I die or not! He's my dad, Britt, and I love him. I can't just leave him here." With that, he yanked his paw out of Brittany's grip and touched her cheek.

"Get back to the raft." he ordered gently but firmly, "If I don't make it back in five minutes, I just want you to know this." He took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I love you too, Brittany Seville." he said, "Always have, and always will." With that, he closed his eyes and kissed Brittany straight on the lips. Brittany was surprised at first, but her expression softened and she kissed him back. Alvin finally pulled away and darted into the wall of trees, leaving Brittany standing by herself in the sand.

_After the performance scene_

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes finally concluded their performance at the International Music Awards, Alvin's arm around Brittany's waist, Simon holding Jeanette in his arms, and Theodore and Eleanor both holding paws.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Brittany called, waving to the cheering audience, Alvin waving with her.

"Thank you, you've been a great audience! Thank you!" Alvin called with her. Brittany then looked at Alvin, a flirtatious smile planted on her face.

"Nice singing there, Alvin." she said. Alvin smiled back at his female counterpart.

"Yeah, you didn't do so bad yourself, Britt." he replied. With that, the two chipmunks embraced in a deep passionate kiss, making the audience roar even louder. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor looked over at them kissing.

"Get a room, you two." Simon said jokily. But his wisecrack was ignored as Alvin and Brittany continued kissing, before they both finally pulled apart.

"What, a guy can't show his love for his girlfriend?" Alvin asked.

"On stage, no." Simon replied with a smile. Rolling their eyes, Alvin and Brittany carried on waving to the adoring audience.

**Well, those are my scenes that I think SHOULD have been in the movie! Hope you guys liked them! Please read and review!**

**For all of you who are asking "When are you updating Chipwrecked? It's been over a month", I'm sorry. I've been really, REALLY busy with exams at school. You know how it is. But don't worry, I WILL update it when I have time. :)**

**So, until then, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
